baldis_basics_in_education_and_learningfandomcom-20200213-history
Arts and Crafters
Arts and Crafters is a sockpuppet in Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning ''and [[Baldi's Basics - Field Trip|''Baldi's Basics - Field Trip]]. He will wander around the school trying to avoid eye contact until the player collects at least 7 notebooks and the game enters Final Mode. Description Arts and Crafters is a white/grey long sleeve sock with googly eyes (the right eye bigger than the left) and a cardboard mouth with a red tongue. Personality Arts and Crafters at first sight appears to have a shy personality, preferring to stay by himself and avoiding other people. However, after the player collects 7 notebooks, his shy personality seems to disappear and is replaced by a more aggressive one, shown by attacking the player when encountered out of jealousy for having more notebooks than himself. Mechanics ''Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning When The Protagonist begins the game, Arts and Crafters can rarely be seen, disappearing around corners when the player steps into view and will have no influence in the game until the player collect 7 Notebooks. When 7 Notebooks are collected, Arts and Crafters will become jealous of the protagonist (which proves Arts and Crafters has 6 Notebooks) and becomes a threat. If seen, he will rush at the Player with his mouth open and then teleport them and Baldi to the starting point of the game. This occurs in both Story and Endless Mode. The player should try avoiding Arts and Crafters as best as possible when they have 7 notebooks, since being teleported to the same room with Baldi places them at a huge risk for a Game Over. Baldi's Basics - Field Trip Arts and Crafters will instead become a barrier to the player as he will come out and start attacking the player if they reach into the NO ENTERING zone, He will endlessly attempt to attack the player until he gets you, which will put the player back into the fireplace which might put you in danger if Baldi is active. He'll also take away sticks from the player when he catches them. Tips *An easy way to keep Arts and Crafters away is by using BSoda on him, which will push him away from the player. *It's more common that the player will find him down at the end of the hallway, rather than around a corner. *Avoid looking at him for more than one second when the player have 7 notebooks. It will cause him to teleport the player to the start of the game with Baldi. Trivia * Since Arts and Crafters' description in the Principal's Office states that he "gets jealous at people with more notebooks than him", it's implied that he may be a student of Baldi's. * Seen in the earliest first release of the game, his old description said: '"Truly a incredible sock puppet. I've never seen one like it!!"''' It was changed for giving no hints of what he would do. * Arts and Crafters is one of the five characters described in unused audio logs. The others being: Baldi, Principal of the Thing, Playtime and Gotta Sweep. Like his old description, it gave no hint on how to avoid him whatsoever and would probably be a waste of time. * Once the player get close enough to Arts and Crafters he will turn invisible. (10.5m) * In the intro as soon as the true color of the main game-play reveals after collecting two notebooks, Arts and Crafters will always be seen far away next to the door from the Cafeteria if the player takes the left hallway. * He is the fastest character. He is so fast that it makes no difference if the player is running away or not. As well as faster than 1st Prize's full acceleration. Quotes Gallery Crafters Ohno.png|Arts and Crafters when charging at the player. Arts And Crafters Page.png|Arts and Crafters' description in the Principal's Office. Arts and crafts old description.png|Arts and Crafters' old description. 1d7997099c42e2bde56b9d5972dfcad7 original.png|Arts And Crafters, along with half of the cast, in the "Thank you!" image after the game's Kickstarter page was funded. Edwardasartsandcrafters.jpeg|edward as arts and crafters art by gordon4james5 percy6 Navigation Category:Characters